infamousfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
InFamous Sly Threat Chapter 2: Exposure
Ray is about to drain Max while conduits, Tom, Emma, Trent, Miles and Seth are trapped in the D.U.P base. '' '' Tom: shit, did you see that? He fuckin' ate him!!! We gotta get out of here, now! Someone sneaks into the base while everyone watches Max. Hunter: Hiding on a catwalk above everyone Holy shit. Pulls up scarf ''Time to fight. I have about 85% of my energy. There's plenty of recharge sources. I'll be fine. Besides, I might even need Flame for this. ''Takes a few deep breaths Jumps off catwalk ''BAN-KAI!! ''Hunter activates his karma bomb and starts to slash apart DUPs left and right. Everyone starts watching Hunter. Hunter: Hey! You there! Points at Tom, Emma, Trent, Miles, and Seth Would you mind helping out a fellow conduit?! Cuts apart DUP Knight Emma: Hey, that guy seems familiar. Has a small flashback to when Emma and Hunter met. '' Oh yeah! He wanted to join our little group here. Maybe we should help him. Trent: And what, risk ending up like that one guy?! No thanks. Emma: I don't know. I'd feel kinda guilty if we didn't help out a fellow conduit. Trent: If Leo can show up, then we'll help him. ''Suddenly a figure shows up freezing all the D.U.P behind him Leo: Need help? traps an enemy in an ice prison '' Tom: Finally, now get these restraints off us. Hunter: ''Sucks out the energy from a light Who are you anyway?! Leo: I'm Leonardo Simon. You can call me Leo. Tom: Lovely to meet you, im just a guy trapped IN FUCKING D.U.P RESTRAINTS!!! Emma: "Be quiet, or else Ray will come. Release me first and I'll unlock all of your cells." Leo: Ugh uses ice shards to quickly break Emma's restraints Tom: great now release me. Emma Opens all of the restraints. Tom: thank you, now Trent, Seth and Miles, kill some dup troopers, I'll save Max Tom reaches Max Tom: hey, Im your knight in glass armour, come with me before you get your face eaten. Tom breaks the restraints. Now lets murder some bitches Ray: "Well, well, well... You're so sly, as Maria said. Oh that's right, you don't know who she was. Frank, subdue them. I have a few "tests" to do." Suddenly a bulky man covered in branches and vines, that's 3 times larger than a normal human being. Leo: I got this.... makes an ice slide to slide around the bulky man and uses Ice Prison on him. Tom: everyone down! Im gonna tear this place apart. Hunter: Everyone get near me! I have enough energy to create a shield around us for about 20 minutes! Use that time wisely! Generates Photon Shield Everyone gets in shield except Tom Tom: time to tear shit up. Tom shatters into millions of glass shards and begins to rapidly spin like a tornado, ripping holes through the roof and walls and killing all the dup agents in the area. All the spinning shards drop to the ground. Leo: Now... My turn... comes out of shield then punches ground to make burning ice spikes come out of the ground to kill some more D.U.P coming through the entrance. '' Leo: Now THAT'S a power ''notices at the corner of his eye Ray running towards him at full speed. '' Ray: Impressive, now watch this. Tom: REFORMS FROM THE SHARDS. Watch out! Leo: Shit! I'm not gonna be able to dodge in time!!! ''Suddenly a sand dune comes in between him and Ray and then a figure comes out of the sand Madelyn: Leo!! Are you okay?! she runs up beside him and looks at his body ''Are you hurt?! ''blushes then stops checking him ''Ugh You idiot!!! I told you not to do this kind of thing!!! Ugh YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE. ''points to everyone '' Madelyn: All you guys too! He's too dangerous and you guys CANNOT beat him. Let's go back to HQ Leo... We have to have a little talk... ''sand dune explodes with masonry powers as everyone leaves D.U.P base Ray: Now everyone dies.looks around and notices everyone is gone '' Oh well, I'll just leach the men who failed me. Later that day at 'The Vanquishers' HQ... Madelyn: What the fuck were thinking Leo?!?! Do you seriously want to die?!?! Leo: .... ''his head is down and he doesn't say a word Madelyn: We are The Vanquishers. We take away D.U.P slowly. There's no need for you to rush and keep attacking and risking your life!!!! Leo: .... Madelyn: Why do you keep trying to be the hero?!! Why won't you listen to us for ONE MINUTE. You always try to go your own way and it's pissing me off!! Especially the boss!!!!! You're being really selfish and it's affecting the team!! Leo: SHUT UP!!!! everyone is surprised at his sudden outburst and watches him. Madelyn sits there stunned. '' LOOK, I'm not selfish!! I knew you wouldn't understand me!! No one does!! You don't know how it feels to be hurt by the D.U.P!! You're just little miss perfect AND you're part of the top members of our team, so you think you can mouth anyone without understanding their situation or past... Don't try to control me if you don't know me... ''Madelyn looks stunned and teary-eyed and bursts out crying and runs outside Leo watches her run outside crying In Leo's head: What?! That's totally out of character... I made her cry?! Ugh, that completely ruins my chances with her... Ugh Fuck my life... Madelyn's friend: Now look what you did Leo... Ugh, you never know when to quit do you... idiot... runs after Madelyn Leo: ...I-I'm gonna go outside for fresh air... B-Bye... leaves At that same moment near the New Spire High School Hunter: That was exhausting. Deactivates karma bomb. I need to head home. Walks to a nearby apartment complex. Now, where is it? Here it is! Enters apartment A-16. Hailey: Where in the world were you?! Hunter: Look, I ended up sneaking into DUP territory and got caught up in a fight with some anti-DUP group. Never mentioned the name of their group though. Wonder what they called themselves? Hmm. Hailey: Well, I'm just glad you made it back alive. Hugs Hunter. Hunter: Thanks. I'm really tired though. It's a good thing we had no homework for the week. I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me up when dinner's ready. Yawns while walking into the bed room. At D.U.P base Ray: Maria, send more forces tonight... Those were some interesting people we faced... Maria: Indeed they were sir. Ray: So we should send more D.U.P troops for the next week in New Spire then... Since that's where they're from. Maria: Yes sir, do you have a feeling you'll be able to catch some of them? Ray: We MUST catch them. They already know my secret. Maria: yes sir. At that night Leo was walking in New Spire when... Leo is walking at night in New Spire along the buildings. Leo: Why is it always me.... I always have the bad luck..... sees lots of D.U.P trucks on the ground Leo: Damn... So many trucks tonight... keeps walking along the building line Suddenly lots of helicopters pass overhead in the city and Leo gets nervous Leo: I-I better go back... turns around but 3 D.U.P agents launch onto the building he is Dexter Quinn appears in the helicopter and shoots rockets at Leo. Leo: under breath ''Shit.... ''Leo ice launches off of the building onto another and starts running, then he turns around and shoots 10 ice rockets in the air as a decoy, exhausting all his power Leo: NONONONNONONONONONONO Leo then turns around and ice launches off of this building to see a D.U.P truck on the ground Leo: PERFECT Leo then does his Scorching Drop and drops on the D.U.P truck exploding it and fire everywhere. Leo then absorbs all the fire off of the truck, but as that happens two D.U.P trucks pull up in front of him and come out 20 D.U.P soldiers A helicopter sets on fire then drops out the sky. A shadowy figure jumps from helicopter to helicopter, exploding them all. He drops to leo. Tom: need help? Leo: You idiot.... You weren't supposed to cause attention... Now Ray's going to find us... Uses his ice sprint to try to run among the alleyways of the buildings to try to get out of the helicopter's sight Chases after him with glass grind. Tom: you scared of a little action? Leo: Unlike you, I know my limits and when I'm supposed to retreat... turns around corner and finds 3 D.U.P soldiers as they shoot glass rockets at him Absorbs glass rockets Tom: Unlike you, i don't need to retreat. Subdues D.U.P soldiers. Leo: Well, have fun dying someday wall jumps onto building and makes ice drill to drill down into an unknown floor to hide from D.U.P Tom: Obviously you would hide. Rips apart all D.U.P agents brutally. Leo sees helicopters try to come to building and shine light inside but Leo is hiding behind desk from light.. Leo: Shit... A man appears behind Leo. Tom: still need help? Leo: No I can handle myself... And would you please STOP following me.. Thanks... Ice sprints down and jumps from building into other building In Leo's head: I need another to get out of here without being caught... I don't want to use snowblind yet... I don't know if it works... fuck... I'll fuck have to freeze everything.... Leo jumps out the window and freezes D.U.P soldiers on the ground, then freezes the trucks on the ground. He ice sprints to a burning helicopter and absorbs the fire. He then starts freezing everything in his path. He ice launches all the way to other helicopter and freezes Tom: sure you don't need my help, without me you would have been shredded to pieces by the helicopters that i destroyed. Leo: No I wouldn't have, I was gonna run away when you pointlessly destroyed those things... Leo punches the ground to make ice spikes come out the ground to topple over the remaining D.U.P trucks Leo: That should buy me time!! ice launches repeatedly over buildings and eventually gets away Tom: follows Leo. Where are you going? Leo: Still jumping around and stops. Why are you following me? Go fight Ray or something. Keeps going. Tom: its my job to protect conduits, especially weaklings like you. Oh and can i point out that your REALLY slow, im easily catching up to you and you make so much noise ice launching. Leo: You're REALLY annoying. stops ''And you're always bragging, talking all that smack, but honestly you AREN'T that strong. I'm ice launching while you are glass grinding. Of COURSE you'll catch up to me... Idiot... Sterling even told me your dumb ass almost died if he hadn't saved you. So shut the fuck up before I put you in your place kid. ''eyes glow bright white then go back to normal Leo: Tsh... makes ice slide to through buildings and leave Tom standing there and goes to The Vanquishers HQ again. A couple days later... Leo: So we're gonna call everyone and try to get everyone to help us in 'Operation Exposure'. Are you up for it Tom? Tom: Sure. Sorry about being a dick a few days ago, i was just pissed from my group, they don't know how to respect their leader. Leo: It's cool man, I understand. But like, dude, you got anyone you like in our group? Hehe, Emma? winks and pokes at you and laughs Tom: face turns red. Uh... No... So whats the plan again? Leo: Hahah! O-Oh, well we have to cause distraction in the center of New Spire. Right? Then we have to lure Ray in there my basically causing lots of destruction. Once that happens he will come over there personally right? Then we use everything we have to bring out the monster inside of him, then someone has to make police come over and the news crew to watch him transform. No one knows about this so maybe we could expose him... How does that sound? Tom: that would never work, he would just leave as soon as we hit him. We need to lure him with ray field radiation, and THAT would bring out the monster. He will go crazy for it and we make sure the news team and the NSPD are there to expose him. Looks down at shoes Leo: Where do we get Ray Field Radiation then? Tom: Well i saw the D.U.P transporting a shipment of blast cores out of the state and away from Ray, we need to get those blast cores from then today. Leo: Blast cores?!?! Won't those give us more powers though? Those could help us... Tom: We have to focus on taking down Ray but more powers wont work if we can't get to him first. Although i do like the idea of a power increase... Leo: This won't take down Ray but it'll expose him... And right? Power increase for the win!! But um... do we need everyone to gather the blast cores? We need a plan for that too.... Or do we just barge in and take 'em? Tom: Dude, no one can know about the shards, we could just take em' for ourselfs, all that power, we would be the most feared and the most respected. Think about it... Leo: ....Hell yea man.... Ray can wait... Tom: Now, lets go get what belongs to us... They leave Couple hours later... as Leo and Tom are jumping around Leo: I think we should leave a little for everyone.... They wouldn't know how we absorbed already... So they think we might have absorbed the same amount. Tom: You serious? We leave ONE for Ray and thats it. Leo: Fine... Then we'll wait until the next shipment to give to everyone.... And kill Ray... I saw that there was a second shipment. We DO NOT absorb those. We give them to our friends then one for Ray.... jumps over sign and lands on street then ice launches onto other building Leo: Deal? Tom:sighs. Fine, whatever. Suddenly, Emma opens the window near them on the building Emma: "Good lord, do you have any idea how horrible it is trying to sleep with ice and talking in your window?" Tom: umm... Go back to sleep, I'll make your window sound-proof for you... Emma: Not so fast. I heard the word Ray in your conversation. What were you talking about? Tom: Oh, Yeah... I was just telling Leo how scary Ray is... right Leo? Leo: Yeah. Emma: Do you want me to dig into your mind, induce enough pain to kill a town in you or just ask again? Tom: fucking hell, i thought you were a pacifist. Leo: That really hurts Emma... To not believe your best friends sigh '' Emma: I am a pacifist, but I also know when you're lying to me, and I can read your mind. I chose not to do it so far, do you really want to dare me? You know, I might stumble on every little secret you have, or accidently... hurt you. Your call. What do you chose? Leo: You're getting the second load... ''ice launches far on another building and surrounds head with ice helmet Emma: You do realise that I don't need your head, right? Emma becomes fog and surrounds Leo, reading his mind. Emma: Bastard! Emma induces pain in both of the conduits, causing them to drop to the ground. Leo: AGGGHHH... struggles as you induce pain into Leo. He tries to reach out his hand but faints shortly Tom: What...the...fuck, what are you doing? faints. Emma wakes up both of them(Forcefully). Emma: Unless you want me to rip your insides out, tell me the truth. I don't like digging into people's minds. What were you talking about? Tom: What the fucks wrong with you? Your worst than Augustine. Emma: Oh, trust me, I can do much worse. I chose to stop when I dug into Leo's mind. I chose not to kill you. I chose not to be evil. I chose not to think that I'm better than someone else just because I'm stronger, or because I'm a conduit. I know you absorbed blast shards, I know about Ray but I stopped before I saw what your operation is. You wanna tell me? Or do I have to dig into your mind, Tom? Induces pain in Leo, causing him to faint. Tom: I saw the D.U.P trying to hide a blast core from Ray to power their core relays in Seattle. Leo and I are going to take it and use it to lure Ray out of the base and expose him to New Spire PD and the news team. Emma: Good, you understand me. You know something? This was fun. Really. The ability to wipe so many lives with a blink is just...incredible. You don't know how it feels, but now I do. I tried to hold it for too long. I say we try and check what exactly my limits are! Begins to chuckle, while summoning sheeps, bulls, fairies, snakes and what not Tom: I was tortured for a year in Curden Cay but you, you are MUCH worse than her. Emma: Why do you think that? I'm one of the good guys. Tom: You sure about that? Emma destroys all of her dream constructs and wakes Leo up. Emma: I'm sorry. This is why I don't use my powers freely. You do it, you can spike some people, I do it? The possibilities for what will happen are too horrible. Can you just forget what happened here? Tom: Sure, this evil side of you, i like it... wait... what?... no....uh....shit. Emma: Emma blushes ''Thank you. It's just that...my entire life I tried to please others, and being free and doing whatever I want just feels so good. Though then again, I can't do it... Tom:We're conduits, we have super powers, who to say we can't use them? Humans are just jealous, if they want powers then they should focus on that, not taking it away from us. They should join the conduit rights league or fuck off. If you agree with me join The Conduit Alliance and spread the word. Emma: Agreed. You know...about what you said before, that you hmm...like me. You know I can use my powers for your good, right? If you want to see a dream in live action, I'm your gal. Tom: Uuhhhh...huh...yeah unless you can make the world full of conduits forever then pass. Emma: I can. But it'll be more of Narnia type of a world than the real world. Anyway, we need to get ready to lure Ray. How do we prepare? Tom: First me and Leo will retrieve the blast core then we need to get the NSPD and the news team in the same place, that can be your job. Then we would need our fastest member to take the blast core and show it to Ray to make him chase him/her until he reaches the news team and the NSPD. Then we would have to keep the blast shard in his face but out his reach to drive him crazy and bring out the beast. Got it? Emma: So exciting! Who's the fastest between us? Tom: Obviously me, by miles. ''Leo is sitting there listening but jumps up when Tom says he's fastest. Leo: HELL NO. Leo: I'm not gonna risk my life... Ima play it safe. Sooooooo yea. Leo whispers quietly in Tom's ear. Leo: We still gonna take some blast cores? They leave the building. Tom: Hell yeah, I only told her there was A blast core, not blast coreS. Can't wait for my new powers. Leo: So I think we need to gather up everyone first. Wait, let me and Tom go get a blast core first, then Emma you contact everyone. Tom: Yeah, do not help us, we don't want to have Ray come early and ruin the plan. Now lets go. They leave. '' ''Once again Leo and Tom are heading towards the shipment of blast cores Leo: Ugh we're gonna be late!!! Tom: sorry, only room for one on the glass grind. They arrive at the docks only to discover hundreds of D.U.P soldiers guarding a glowing, metal cube containing several blast cores. Leo: Hmmmm.... Wanna do this stealthy? Or go in blazing... Hehe Tom: Depends, whats your special move? Leo: Oh, well basically I have widespread move and close range type of special move. My Close range is when I circle around my Ice-Fire in the air heating everyone up and making them cough and then I construct an ice blade inside an ice sheath and slice in front of me and when I do everything around me instantly freezes. My widespread move is when I get enough power to make Ice-Fire rocket gliders under my feet and go all the up in the air, and then I release all the Ice-Fire from my palm onto the ground and freeze everything. Tom: Cool, I have two, the one you saw me do when I shatter into a million pieces then spin rapidly which shreds anything to pieces and my other when i create glass armour around me in the shape of knights armour which regenerates almost instantly making me invincible. I get a long sword and all my attacks have increased damage. Leo: Aw shit you too? I have Ice Knight too! It shapes around me also and I get a lance in my hand and a sheathed sword in another. But after I use it, it puts my body on a huge strain. The longer I use it, the more time my powers are super weakened. Leo: Oh should we go? Tom: My glass knight is seven foot tall and i practiced enough to use this any time i have enough glass. Should we go in as knights to disguise ourselves? Leo: How? They wouldn't recognize us... Wait... Even if it puts a strain on my body and powers, if I absorb the blast cores I can overlook that... Let's do it!!! Leo traps himself in ice dome and after a few seconds he breaks out as an Ice Knight with his special weapon (as you see in the picture) '' ''Tom makes all the windows from a nearby building attach to him in the shape of his knight armour. He creates the long, thin glass sword in his hand. Leo: You ready man? Man you're tall.... Anyway let's go! They both run out and begin killing the D.U.P. Tom: Get the shards! He picks up a D.U.P soldier by the neck and snaps it with one hand. Leo uses his Ice Knight enhanced abilities to sprint towards the giant box full of blast cores and freeze the whole thing and picks it up. Leo: I GOT IT!! LET'S GO Tom: Dude watch out! Multiple RPGs are fired at Leo. Leo throws the ice block on the floor and freezes the RPGs. A DUP soldier calls a man named Mr Quinn and tells him "Mr Quinn, the bioterrorists took the blast cores, we need you to come to New Spire!" Leo: Mr. Quinn? Who's that? Ugh... Tom let's go!! picks up the ice and makes it lightweight to carry it easier. Leo ice lauches onto a building and uses his ice sprint to run away from the area. Tom glass grinds and follows Leo. Tom: Leo! They stop. Leo: What? Tom: That guy, Mr Quinn, i remember that name. From Curden Cay, HE WAS THE GUY WHO FUCKING TORTURED ME FOR A FUCKING YEAR!!! Leo: Whoa... S-Seriously?!? Tom: Yes! Pulls up sleeves and shirt. See these scratches, all Dexter Quinn's work! Fuck. I spent my birthday in there, and do you know what he gave me? Concrete in the legs and arms! If he comes here, it would be the last thing he ever does! In the Phone call. Agent: Mr. Quinn, the conduits are overpowering us across New Spire, you need to join. Dexter: Give me their names. Agent: They were in disguise, sir. Dexter: I'm coming. A building in New Spire Leo puts the frozen blast cores on a table. Tom: We ready to do this? Grabs blast core. Leo: Ahhhh yea... I'm all drained dude. grabs blast core '' Tom: Time for some new powers. ''He drains the core and begins to scream and float in the air. He starts to glow purple and then falls to the ground. His body turns into super tough glass Leo drains the core and screams and floats in the air. His eyes glow purple and he falls to the ground... '' Leo: Huff, huff.... Okay... The next one... ''grabs the next one and drains core and same reaction happens... Leo: Haha.... starts to breath and frost comes out of his mouth. '''''Whoa... Tom: you get one more, i get the other two so we get three each and the seventh goes to Ray. He drains the second and third ones.'' Leo: Haha.... Okay... '' Leo drains the last blast core and his body goes up into the air and hits the floor and Leo is now asleep.'' ''Toms whole body turns to glass knight mode and he passes out.'' Later... ''Leo wakes up... '' Leo: Ugh dude... I got a couple more... Hehe.... ''Looks and sees Kurtis holding up 3 blast cores'' Leo: WHAT THE HELL WHO ARE YOU?!!?! ''Tom wakes up'' Tom: Uhhh dude, that was aweso- who the fuck are you? Kurtis: You can call me Kurtis C. Muller, I'm here to help and I need you to hide these, or we just absorb them, ready? Tom: No not all! Leave one and-wait, i heard about you before from a girl in my Alliance. Kurtis: Christine right? Boy you don't realize how much that girl likes you, she never stops talking about your heroics, made me kinda jelly. Kurtis: So, if no-one want to absorb them '''Kurtis stats pressing the blast core and both of his eyes started glowing purple '''Kid, please protect my knocked-out body '''He then raises to the sky and fell to the ground, idle as the rock beneath him. Hunter: Walks up behind Tom with a calm yet angry expression '' What are you guys doing? Tom: So much for privacy... I sware if fucking Ray is the next one through that door im gonna flip. Tom: She said she likes me? Oh ''turns red haha.... Yeah..... Kurtis wakes up. Kurtis: Let me see what I got, ohh god why I smell like gas, I could swear I put on my fragrance five minutes ago Kurtis' breaths out and hydrogen gas comes out. '''Oh great, now I like what? breath sparks? Yeah I breath out sparks now, oh god. Tom: Why did you two get dragon breath while all i got was more fucking glass Hunter: Hey there! I'm Hunter. I'm a high-school student at the New Spire High School. Hey guys mind letting me in on your plan? Tom:Yeah okay, we will also tell Dexter and Ray, i know what, lets put it on the radio too! ''he said sarcastically'' ''remembers Hunter'' Tom: wait, are you the guy that helped in the D.U.P base? Oh sorry, we trying to take down Ray. Kurtis: If you don't stop swearing, I'll fucking kill you. Hunter:Yes I am. If you didn't know, I can turn myself into an 15-meter-tall mechanical giant. I'm still learning how to control it though, so I might end up crushing you under my fist and rampage throughout the city. Possibly destroy the DUPs. Kurtis: So Hunter, you are a machine conduit? Tom: Kurt, hit me with something, maybe my instincts will do something new.] Kurtis: K then '''Kurtis scraps his hands and shots a spark bullet. Tom lifts up his arm and a huge glass shield sprouts out of his outer arm defending him Tom: Woah! Kurtis: Awesome, I can create heat now, thanks to the blast core, I still have two that I'll absorb later, but I take a rest now. Hunter: No, I'm a light conduit. It's just that I've literally mastered. I've had this odd ability to modify an object's properties to however I see fit. I think I manipulate the light around me to create my titan form. It works best when I'm bleeding. Leo walks in from outside to find everyone talking Leo: Yo. puts hand up as a greeting gesture to everyone Kurtis: Wow, what a nice place to have a bit of privacy and no-one can just jumps randomly at ya.' He says sarcastically.' Leo: Hey, I was here already if you don't remember.... rolls eyes then goes to sit down Kurt: You guys are boring, I'm going to hunt some gangsters, spark ya later. Hunter: Sayonara. Real quick, what's your name? Leo quickly shoots an ice dart into Kurt's legs and he stumbles a little '' Leo: Hahahahah Hunter: ''Snickers That was a little funny. Kurtis: Oh, you got this far Kurtis' expression changes and he shots Leo with Friction Bolt, followed by a shatter dash and a shock slam. Leo gets up from the ground unharmed Leo: Haha good one!! Too bad I have this ice armor hehe ice armor starts shedding off skin but reforms '' Leo: It's pretty thick, I'm surprised you got passed it :/ Kurtis: I'm the most powerful conduit alive, don't you dare underestimate me. '''Kurtis forms a small flame in his hands, which was struck by lightning coming from the Sky, '''The other two cores made me even more powerful, Leo, its your funeral. Leo: ''smiles ''Do your best. Kurtis: '''Charges up and shot three Friction Bolts at Leo, '''just a few more cores and I can manipulate Fire and Electricity purely, oh gosh I can overpower MacGrath! '''Kurt said manically. '''''Leo ends up behind Kurtis is a split second Leo: Did you even try dude? Try shooting something stronger at me... Leo: Hm. Looks like you ran away, fine by me!lays down on the floor and starts to relax Kurt: Nope, not really Kurtis flashes away in a second using his Catching Fire ability, he then collects Electrons from around him and projects a Flying Comet shot, which projects piercing Black lightning at Leo, knocking him back and earning Kurtis five Evil Karma points. (Note: The Comet shot will go as deep as to Leo's cells, the nano electricity will eat him from inside out) Hunter: Anyone know his name? Just wanna know. Can I drain one? Please?? Pulls out knives and begins to practice combat techniques with quiet light target. Leo flies back and hits the floor Leo: Wow, this really hurts, just kidding! gets up with scar on chest ''Oh I really need to be more careful next time when absorbing the heat in this thing.... Hehe, sorry, I can absorb heat now. Kurtis: The heat is not what you should be worried about. '''Leo starts to feel as if his very cells are burning from vibrations. Hunter: Guys, still here. '''''Finishes practice session. Sheathes knives. Kurtis: Lets finish this fight, Duncan got The Evil Within and we are going to play together, tonight, that if I lived through tonight. Hunter: See you guys later then. Hopefully you remember my name. Disappears living an afterimage that disappears a split second later. Leo: Hm.... Burning... This feels nice... Now, it's my turn... Kurtis: I'm just gonna wait until your cells erase, now Kurtis performs his Karmic Bomb, Subatomic Detonation, concentrated at Leo. Hunter: Appears in front of Leo with his armored bodysuit on and shield made of light energy deployed We shouldn't be fighting each other! Everyone calm down. Leo: Hands stop glowing ''Aww, no fair, he got to show all his power but not me? Ugh whatever ''walks out the building ''Oh and Kurt, you can go somewhere with your overconfident ass. You're very naive about your powers... Thinking you're the best... HA! (This is it. I hate how Leo acts like a total overpowered bastard, he is a total Gary-stu, use Sterling, I hate Leo, I hate Leo, I HATE LEO.) Hunter: I'd be glad to help you guys in your plan, but if we tear ourselves apart first, there's no point in going through with it. And I found cause I called Emma to ask about it. I picked up one of her business card when I visited her clinic. Leo: Let's just find Ray, I need to test out my new abilities on someone... Hunter: Can I get a blast core? I'm gonna need to power up my titan form. Which is my body armor. So in or out? ''Suddenly, Emma comes out of nowhere Emma: I'm the only one that's getting the next blast core. You know that if I get more powers, I'll be able to reshape this whole world! What's better than that? Leo: Sorry man, its to lure the beast. We absorbed em all hehe... Hunter: You... WHAT?!?!?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER?!?!?! WHAT WAS THE WHOLE POINT IN SAVING YOU THEN?!?! THAT WAS A WASTE OF MY TIME!!! I SHOULD HAVE LET THAT OTHER GUY FINISH YOU OFF!!!! Leo: You didn't save us.... I'm pretty sure Kurt saved us.... Hunter: I was referring to when you two were fighting against each other a while ago. You know what? I want you to meet my friend. His name is Flame, and he represents all of my pent-up aggression from my being bullied. Concentrates energy into forming white skull mask with red stripes that branch out three times on his forehead. Exhales in a somewhat demonic breath. Hunter: The person standing in front of you is not Hunter. I, am Flame. I'm like his inner demon. Now DIE! '''Pulls out sword and attacks Leo' 'Leo appears behind "Flame".' Leo: You wanted something? 'smiles' Hunter: 'Fades like static and appears behind Leo' ''' I can move even faster with the mask on. Our specialty is hyper-speed combat. '''Pulls out other sword and slices Leo'' Leo: hup! jumps forward at last second and dodges the slice ''Whew... You're worthy... Okay.... Here I come!!! ''Leo disappears and suddenly Flame's left leg freezes Leo: Hehe, try to break it Flame tries to break it but it won't. He is confused '' Leo: hehe, it's my specialty ice! When I gather enough heat from sources, my ice becomes harder to break! Hunter: ''You fucking punk. '''Crosses swords over chest Bankai Masses of photons in the air surround Hunter, then emerges in titan armor with ice shards in the left leg and helmet replaced with face-mask that extends over the rest of the head. It's still painful, but that only makes me fight better. '''Uses static-fade maneuver to appear behind Leo and slash him Leo: I knew you were gonna do that. Bends body sideways to dodge slash then appears on Flame's back and sticks fingers in his body. He then starts absorbing heat at an alarming rate from his body. Hunter: I don't care what you're doing. That is actually a very bad idea. Flaming Heaven-Piercer '''Crescent-shaped wave of super-heated photons fly at Leo from where his fingers are.' 'Leo gets hit and flies back but gets right back up' Leo: Really dude? Heat? 'sigh and he starts starts punching Blue Icy-Flames at you freezing any part of you it touches.' Hunter: 'Uses static-fade maneuver to dodge most. Gets hit by 10. '''SHIT! The pain only makes me fight harder you retarded BASTARD!!! '''Uses several Flaming Heaven-Piercers with super-charged photons instead.' 'Tries to move and run but is too late and is hit and flies across place ''' Leo: AHG!! Struggles to get up and sees deep cut but then uses his ice to stop the bleeding and seal the wound. Leo: You've done it now... I'll use my new ability... (night going to sleep sorry) (Seems like energy attacks don't effect little Leo so I'm going to get some little bad-ass friends called Helen and Antonia.) Emma blows them away with some kind of an huracan Emma: So, you absorbed the cores without me. I called you friends. After what I showed to you yesterday, you dare defy me?! Creates a giant huracan near them that's moving towards them, subduing every one in it's way, along with a swarm of insects and bulls who are not that gentle and holds them all in place Tom enter with 6 other conduits surrounding the conduits Tom: NOBODY FUCKING MOVE! Evryone, back away from the blast cores. And Emma, don't even bother using your dream powers on us because we're all shielded by Miles' mind shield. Now Leo! Why the fuck are you giving the cores to these conduits, are you crazy? What happened to our plan? Ray is getting stronger by the minute. If i don't see that last blastcore now, you can all kiss your radiation goodbye, cuz Ray is coming. Now! Kurtis: Great now we'll have to deal with Ray, Emma's crying and Dexter who is just a few hours away from here. Tom: Kurtis, you better hand over the blast core before i use you as bait for Ray. Emma: You know what? I had enough. Fuck off. If I want to protect conduits, I might kill a few! Leo looks at Tom and nods his head Leo: Tom is right. If we want to defeat Ray, we'll need the blast core. You guys are being very stupid and kinda greedy. There's a second shipment being extra protected that's going to Seattle in a few days. We can get that one but we need to use the remaining blast core to possibly defeat and expose Ray. Geez... Leo also easily breaks out of Emma's dream capture and freezes everything around him. '' Leo: Now you can't move or control those things. Or deconstruct them. Now, we got a deal to defeat Ray? And PLEASE, Kurt, just give us the blast core. Tom: Thanks and guess what? I got super tough glass, i was walking and a car hit me while in glass form and it barely scratched me. I guess the blast cores activated them increased my strength by 100 or something. Leo: How? Glass is weak. Emma: Sorry. I awekened the "beast". As long as I get to tear someone apart, I'm satistfied. So, who's my victim? Tom: Not anymore, Leo. Kurtis: You want the cores? Fine, just make sure the M.A.I.L.E.R doesn't get them, I stole them from that stupid terrorist in a fancy suit who wanted to transmit the gene and create more conduit, then activate the Inhibitor and kill normal humans instead, the weird thing is that he is not even a conduit, and now me, Helen and Sterling have to hunt that powerful conduit who escaped Curdun Cay a day after he was imprisoned, so, you wanna help? Or you want to leave me? Your choice. But first we'll have to deal with Ray, oh god, hero's life sucks. Leo: Hey, can't after defeating Ray my league will wonder where I have been and what I've been doing. Ugh annoying. ''smiles and pats you on the back. '' Leo: Sorry bout earlier man.... I didn't know got into me Kurtis: You, me, Sterling, Emma, Helen and ALL OF US are nothing against the escapee, he is the most powerful alive, according to data I found he is even stronger than the BEAST! (The escapee is canon according to First Light. Dude can you link the "escapee"? Please stop overpowering characters too OP. It honestly makes the story boring. Its good to know people's limits instead of saying you're or they're the strongest. I'm getting overpowered character because Leo is overpowered, we need someone stronger than your unimagineable GARY-STU) Tom: I need to meet this awesome dude, come on guys. ''The Conduit Alliance leaves Leo: Yea, whatever. Hold on gotta call from my Upper Rank, Madelyn. Leo goes on phone '' Leo: Hello? Madelyn? Madelyn: ....Hi.... Just get to the HQ immediately. We heard something about the shipment of blast cores being taken and we wanna talk.... Leo: Shit... Okay.... I'll be right there.... ''Hangs up phone and looks at everyone Leo: Well! Looks like I'm out guys... Leo instantly disappears Emma: So... what's up? What are we gonna do now? Kurtis: Guys, I need to get a drink, I'm tired of playing superhero all around, need time for myself, see ya. Tom enters Tom: Hey Kurt, can I come too? Kurt: Are you old enough to drink alcohol? Tom: I'm 22 Kurt: Okay then. they leave Hunter: I'm regaining control right now, give me a minute. Mask suddenly cracks and falls off face. ''That's better. See y'all later. ''Flash-steps away. (My OC's flash step is like the static-fade move. The flash step makes me disappear complete while the static-fade maneuver is just a faster flash step. It's so fast it leaves a small after-image. I can manipulate the after-image to do basic slashes and block attacks, but they fade after 6 moves.) A bar in New Spire Tom and Kurtis are a "little drunk". Tom: So Kurtish, why do you look so depreshed? Kurtis: Cuz I con't snap the cake's neck. Tom: What? You rainbows and your crazy talk. Drinks Kurt: Rainbows man, taste the rainbows, Faints. Tom: Oh I will faints They wake up surrounded by D.U.P soldiers Ray: kisses teeth three times. You thought you could escape me, wrong. I would like you to meet the head of the D.U.P base in Seattle, Mr Dexter Quinn. Dexter: Been a long time, Kurtis, Thomas, you will not see the end of this day. Ray: Indeed they won't.Commands soldiers.''This half follow Dexter, the other half, follow me. Dexter, get everything you can out of them, then bring them to me, alive. ''Dexter smiles then tells his men to "ground" them (the concrete trap Augustine does). Dexter: I'm going to take this one personally Dexter shoves away Tom into a big yellow van and traps him inside '''Take Kurtis somewhere else, this one is mine. D.U.P base ''Tom is held captive by Dexter Quinn.'' Tom: Let me go, dipshit! Dexter: Scream all you want, no one can hear you...evil laugh' Tom: Fuck you Dex, your not torturing me twice. Dexter: We shall see. Tom: Kurtis!!! You in here! Dexter: Kurtis is being held elsewhere. Which reminds me, excuse me. 'he leaves.' 'Tom turns his fingers into obsidian and cuts through the restraints' Tom:Calls Leo'' Leo, you gotta help me, Dexter trapped me in the D.U.P base, i cut myself free but there is too much dup for me to handle without glass sources to drain. Kurtis is also captured here, bring back up. hangs up The room closes shut and lunches sleep gas everywhere. Dexter: I see everything through the camera, you think I will just leave a prime alone in a room? Tom: Yeah well next time, don't forget to take the phone. Dexter: What phone? Dexter punches the wall '''YOU CALLED FOR BACKUP DIDN'T YOU? BASTARD! Tom: ''Smiles''. Oh just a friend. Your sleeping gas, doing a great job isn't it? How much was it? ''Leo busts in and freezes the floor and slides to Dexter and tries to land a kick on him'' '''Dexter dodges and holds Leo on the wall. Dexter: Leonardo Simon, heard about you and your little plans, it will be a shame if Dexter pulls out a cure syringe and points it at Leo '''someone ripped you off your powers. Leo: AGH NO!! ''Leo headbutts Dexter and makes a small icy-heated needle and throws to one of Dexter's weakspot and then kicks and smashes the syringe with his foot'' Dexter: You stupid little '''Dexter round house kicks Leo. (In hand to hand conflicts Dexter is as skillful as Agent 47, so Leo has to watch out) gets kicked across the room then gets up '' Leo: dammit.... ''runs to tom and breaks him out then starts shooting Icy-Flames at Dexter as a distraction Dexter creates a glass barrier, pulls his Rifle and starts shooting Leo with mercury tipped bullets. Tom punches straight through Dexter's barrier(yes, he is stronger than Dexter's glass) and throws him to Leo Dexter choke-holds Leo and takes him a hostage while pointing a gun on his head. Dexter: Your choice Tom, you either inject yourself with that syringe over there, or I snap your friend's neck, maybe shot his skull clear. Tom picks up the broken syringe Tom: Or...''Tom drains the glass from the syringe and shoots a single shard at Dexter's gun, destroying it. '''Dexter dodges Dexter: Not yet. Tom: Go on, kill him, let's see Ray reaction after you kill a prime with ALOT of ray field radiation, probably use you as a replacement. Dexter: Ray, Ray? Ray is nothing but another conduit in my eyes, kill me? Fine, then he will have to deal with the Ray Field Inhibitor 2.3, which will wipe out all conduits on earth. (Quick edit button) --->